Dreams Come True
" " is the nineteenth episode in season 2 of Bunk'd. It premiered on April 21, 2017.http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/bunkd-dreams-come-true/EP022005700043?aid=zap2it The episode scored 0.96 million viewers. Plot Lou has a nightmare of Emma, wearing a hideous sweater and a jester hat, being grabbed by a shadowy figure. Lou warns Emma that her dreams mostly come true, but Emma and Tiffany disagree, going on Tiffany's scientific research. Meanwhile, Griff gets the news that instead of going to Juvie, he will instead be sent to a group home. When Ravi questions how this is better, Griff responds by the fact that he can actually walk out the front door without getting tased. Later, a camper bumps into Emma, getting her shirt "punched". Emma has to change into a sweater, the same one in Lou's dream. Suddenly, a rock flies through the window, and Emma accidentally steps on the glass, which was also part of Lou's dream. The Grizzlies meet Mr. Gribbly, who announces, due to an escaped Juvie kid, Griff will have to go back. Ravi and Jorge try to hide Griff while Xander makes calls. Ravi tells Griff to hide in Mrs. Kipling's cage, while Jorge and Ravi try to ditch Mr. Gribbly in an abandoned mine. Griff later complains that Mrs. Kipling's cage is too wet, but Ravi tells him that it is liquified crickets, not water. Meanwhile, Emma dresses up as she had in Lou's dream to prove to Lou that her dream won't come true. They head into the woods, where Mr. Gribbly finds them, thinking that they are Griff. They return to camp, where Mr. Gribbly accuses Ravi and Jorge of hiding Griff and threatening to call their parents. Griff then arrives, and tells Mr. Gribbly not to punish his friends, and that he's ready to go. As Mr. Gribbly and Griff begin to leave, Xander arrives and tells Mr. Gribbly that his family has good connections and that they will be adopting Griff. After, Lou has another dream of Zuri receiving gold bars as an early birthday present and giving them to her. Lou wakes up to find all of that true, except for her getting gold bars. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Chen Recurring Cast *Lincoln Melcher as Griff Jones Guest Cast *Jason Bosch as Mr. Gribbly Gallery Trivia *In the episode, we find out that Griff is being adopted by Xander's family. *Griff has always thought of Xander as his older brother. *Guest star Jason Bosch plays Gribbly in this episode. *It is mentioned that Xander's dad played football with the governor. *The episode was leaked to YouTube one week before the air date. Goofs *After Jorge knocks down the tower block stack, one of the blocks that were on what remains on the stack disappears halfway through the scene. Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Airing in 2017 Category:Aired episodes